Where's Nina?
by Saby511
Summary: Nina has gone missing, and it's up to Sibuna and it's new member, Eddie to find her. Will they though? Will someone lead them to the right place? Or will Nina never be seen again? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is just something that I want to try out. If enough people review and stuff, I will continue it! So ya, here we go.**

Fabian's POV

"Yes! Summer is finally over!" I say over the phone to Amber. "I know! We finally get to see Nina!" Amber says with a squeal. I laugh. "Hey, have you heard anything from her lately?" she asks. I think it over. "Once at the begging of the summer." I say. "Same." she says sadly. I sigh. "Oh well. I got to go. See you tomorrow." I say, hanging up after hearing the bye. I pull up messenger and go to Nina's contact. The last thing she sent was Hi. I begin to text in my message. _Hey Nina! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! How was your summer?_ I waited a few minuets, but she never answered. "She is just busy." I whisper to myself, and go outside to swim in my pool.

After an hour or two, I walk back into my house and walk into my room, to see my phone lighting up and buzzing. I rush over and answer. "Hello?" I say. "FABIAN!" yells a desperate sounding Nina. "Nina!?" I say worriedly. "Help me!" the same troubled voice yells, then the line goes dead. No, No, NO! I redile the number but it just goes to voice mail. I call Amber. "Amber!" I yell desperately. "Fabian? Whats wrong?" she asks. "Nina just called, she sounded like she was in trouble." I say breathlessly. "WHAT!" she screams. "Please try to call her!" I yell as I hang up. Please no, let this be something Jerome, Alfie, and Nina playing a prank. PLEASE!

Nina's POV

Darkness, pain, and more darkness. Fabian, please help me! I plead into the darkness.

Amber's POV

"Pick up! Pick up!" I shout into the phone. No answer. "Nina!" I whisper shout to myself. I begin texting everyone in Sibuna. _Get to my house in one hour. Urgent Sibuna meeting._ Everyone texts back ok, but Nina, who I still texted.

"Amber, what do you want?" Patricia says as Fabian enters the room looking overcast. "Guys, today, Fabian got a call from our own Sibuna leader." I say. "And?" Jerome asks. "She screamed for help and then the line went dead." I finish. "She won't answer any calls or texts." Fabian mutters. Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Mara, and Joy all look down. "What does this mean?" Mara whispers, she was admitted into Sibuna in the summer. We all sit in silence.

Patricia's POV

I sit in the common room with everyone else, awaiting our American friend, smiling, saying it was all a joke. Spoiler, it's been hours. The door opens, and we all sit up, only to see some blonde haired guy. "It's not her." I say. He walks over to us. "Um, hi. I'm Eddie." he says. We all wave half heartily. "Oh, you must be Patricia." he says to me. We all look over at him. "And the rest of you must be Nina's friends too." he says. We all nod. "How do you know Nina?" Fabian growls. "I'm her Osirian, who did a pretty bad job at protecting the Chosenone." he says darkly. "She needs your help." he finishes. We all look from person to person. Fabian stands up. "What can we do?" he asks.

 **So, review, tell me if I should continue or not. REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **-SABY**


	2. Chapter 1 Sarah's warning

**HEY GUYS! So, we got at least two people wanting me to continue, well, as of while I'm writing. This is great for me, mainly because this has only happened with one other story, and I did well with followers and stuff for it, so yeah. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Disclaimer I do not own house of Anubis, OR ANY of it's characters.**

Eddie's POV

I toss and turn in my bed in Anubis house, having nightmares. "Nina..." I mutter. 'She isn't safe Osirian.' A voice whispers. 'I know!' I shout into the darkness of my mind. 'I like you, Osirian, so I'll give you a hint of when you have to save her by.' the voice says. 'WHEN?!' I shout. 'Christmas. If you do not get her back by Christmas, you will never see the Chosenone as she was.' the voice says fading. 'WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!' I shout after the voice. Then, as if it had been there the whole time, a chair comes into my vision, with it's back to me. A person is sitting on it, hands tied to the arms of the chair. Then, I recognize the golden hair. "Nina?" I say my voice wavering. She doesn't look up. "Nina!" I shout again, running in front of her. Her face finally lifts and I see the horrified look on her face. "Eddie... I knew you would come..." she says like she is only half there. "No." I whisper. I fall to my knees and hold my head as screams of terror and pain fill my ears. "STOP! STOP!" I scream. Then, I feel something on my shoulder, and jolt awake. Fabian stands beside my bed, eyes wide. "Eddie, you ok?" he asks. I nod slowly. "I know when we have to get Nina back by." I whisper. His eyes light up. "When?" he asks. "Christmas." I say. "YES! She'll be back for Christmas!" he says excitedly. "I hope so." I say under my breath so the love struck boy doesn't hear me. "Well, I'm going to bed." Fabian says with a happy smile. "Night." I mutter, putting my head back on my pillow, and stare into the darkness of the room.

The next morning Fabian told everyone in... Sibuna, I think it was, that we would get Nina back by Christmas. Patricia, though, kept telling everyone that it couldn't be that easy, and I agreed. There had to be some catch, something. 'How about something like shes not in England.' the same voice whispers. "Guys!" I say to get everyone's attention. "Shes not in England." I say. At that, everyone looks confused. "But, all the mysteries involved England." Alfie says. Everyone nods. I sigh. "But, why would a kidnapper take a girl from the U.S.A and take her to England? They must be still in America." I say. 'Look who's a smart ass.' the voice whispered. "Guys, I hate to say it, but we've got to find a way to get to America, which means, skipping a couple months of school." I say. Mara immediately looks up at that. "If it's for Nina." she says. I smile. "Anyone else?" I say putting my hand over my eye with Mara. Fabian, Amber, Patricia and Alfie put their hands up in the same gesture. "Joy, Jerome." I say. They both smile and do the same. "Good." Patricia says. "So, whats the plan?" Amber asks. I smile. "You have a private jet right?" I ask her. She nods. "Get us a ride to California." I say. She smiles and begins to call people. "The rest of you, get packing." I order, and surprisingly, everyone listened. I rush to my room and get out my suit case. Good thing we didn't have school for two days. I got my bag filled with everything I needed to last a few months, and walked into the common room. Amber gave me a thumbs up. We got out ride.

Nina's POV

My eyes begin to open, and I see that I'm in an all black room, with no furniture, but the chair I'm sitting on. "HELLO?!" I shout. No answer. Where am I? What is this room for? Why am I here? 'Oh Chosenone... how do you keep getting yourself into messes like this.' the voice of Sarah fills my ears. "Sarah!" I say happily. 'Shh Nina. There are people here that want you dead.' says the ghostly form of Sarah that just appeared. "D-Dead?" I whisper in a terrified voice. Sarah nods sadly. "Your friends are coming to find you Nina." she says. I smile. "I know they will" I say. Sarah smiles sadly. "I'm glad you have so much faith in your friends. But I came to give you a warning." she says almost darkly. "One of your friends is not coming to help you, but to do the opposite. Beware the one that wavers with your trust." Sarah says as she begins to dissapear. "Sarah wait!" I shout. Shes gone, and I'm alone again. Who would betray me? Defiantly not Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, or Eddie. But what about Joy and Jerome? Jerome is a prankster, but he would never want anyone dead. Joy, she changed from last year. We may still fight, but we are friends. I just can't see anyone betraying me. "Why..." I whisper to myself.

Amber's POV

"The jet will be here tonight at six." I say to everyone in Sibuna. We told Trudy that we were going out for a while after five, so she wouldn't worry today. Lets hope they don't go to drastic measures. "Ok. Good job Amber." Eddie says while texting. "Who ya texting?" I asked. "A friend of Nina's." he says. "She is in to help us find her. She was one of the people there when Nina was kidnapped."Eddie says without looking up. "Whats his name?" Jerome asked. Eddie smiled. "Kt, who is a girl, would be pretty mad to hear that you called her a HIM." Eddie says. Jerome looks awkward now. We all laugh. Fabian walks in with a horrified look on his face. "Fabian, whats wrong?" I asked slowly. "I got a text from Nina's phone." he says. Everyone jumps out their seats. "WHAT DOES IT SAY!" everyone shouts. He begins to read. "If you want your precious Chosenone back, bring the Mask of Anubis, and The Cup of Ank to California." he finishes. I sit back down. "But, Nina put the mask back down in the tunnles. No one knows where it is." I say. Jerome puts up his hand. "Yes." Fabian says. "I know where it is." he says. We all look at him in confusion. "Nina told you?" Patricia says. "It was the only text she sent me over the summer. She gave me a picture and a location." he says. "When did she send this to you?" Eddie asks. "A couple days ago." Jerome says. "She must have known that they were coming after her." Eddie mutters, slumping into his chair. Patricia sighs. "Ok, so we know where the Mask is. But how do we get the Cup?" Alfie asks. Shoot! The Cup is behind the secret pannel. Only Nina can open it. "You mean this?" Mara pulls out the Cup from her suitcase. We all let our jaws drop. "Yeah." Fabian says. "Nina gave it to me when I was in California on vacation. She said something about putting it with the person no one would expect." Mara says as she puts it back into her suitcase. "Well, Jerome, go get the mask." Eddie says. Jerome rushes off. "So, she trusted other people with important info other than her BBF!" I shout. Fabian sighs at my words. We have a lot of work cut out for us.

 **So, Sarah visits Nina in wherever she is, Jerome knows where the mask is, Mara has the Cup, and Kt is in the story! Ya I found a role for her! So, review telling me who you think will betray Nina! Come on! I want to see, mainly because I don't know either... or DO I! Jk. But seriously REVIEW please. It means a lot to me.**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

 **-Saby**


	3. Chapter 2 Who is he?

**Hey my Fanfic people! Chapter two hey! Yay! So Happy! ANYWAY! Here is my disclaimer:**

 **Saby: Hey, uh, Amber?**

 **Amber: Yes Saby!**

 **Saby: Can you please tell these people reading that I don't own this show?**

 **Amber: Fine... Saby doesn't own House of Anubis or any of it's CHARACTERS, including the amazing Amber Millington!**

 **Saby: Ok then... now onto the chapter!**

Mara's POV

Jerome came back about twenty minuets after with the mask in hand. "Got it." he says sitting down next to me. Eddie has been holding his head for a while, so I decide to ask him something. "Hey Eddie, you ok?" I ask. "No. It feels like someone is trying to talk to me, but I can barely hear her." he mutters. Jerome and I look between each other, and he come up with an explanation. "You are Nina's Osirian, maybe you guys can talk using your minds." Jerome suggests. Eddie takes it into consideration and closes his eyes. We all wait patiently. "I hear something, it sounds like..." he trails off, and I see his eyes begin to water. "Nothing." he says standing up. "Hey look, it's five, we should go." he says. We all stand and begin to walk out the door, and out onto the road where the taxis were waiting for us. Eddie didn't speak the whole time.

Jerome and I step out of the first taxi and wait for everyone with our things. "So, here we go, to America." Fabian says like a little kid. "Are you afraid?" I ask. He nods. "Come on. I have an idea. Just think, what would our fearless leader do?" I say. What I say is true, Nina is truly fearless. He smiles. "Nina would get on the plane, and do what is needed to be done." he says with a big smile. He really loves her, I can only hope that Jerome has the same feeling for me.

Alfie's POV

We get on the plane, and I can't help but remember how many times Nina was part of everyone's life around here. She is Amber's BAF, shes Fabian's girlfriend, and she is our Sibuna leader. If we don't get her back, things won't be the same anymore. "Amber, I know this is a sad topic, but what would you do if we didn't find Nina?" I ask as we sit down in two of the sofa/chairs. She thinks for a minuet. "I would be sad for a while, but I would move on, because that is what she would want." Amber says. I nod, but for me, if it weren't for Nina, Amber would probably not even give me the time of day. It would be a little harder for me to let someone go, she was like the sister I never had.

Jerome's POV

I can't believe that Nina go kidnapped. Of all people, why her? She was one of my closest friends believe it or not. I think that was why she trusted me with the Mask. Since Fabian was her boyfriend now, I was bumped up to best guy friend. I was weirded out at first, but know, we are close. We were actually planning on pranking Fabian as soon as she got here. I sigh. If we don't get her back, I don't think I will get over it.

Fabian's POV

We have been flying for a while, and I can't help but think about what will happen once we find Nina. I'll take her back to the house and we'll treat her like we used to, but better. We wouldn't let her have a single moment that she would be alone if she was afraid. Which I doubt. Nina is to fearless and brave to be afraid, she has been through it all. 'But what if you don't find her?' my own voice asks me. I push the thought away. No, we will.

Nina's POV

I sit in the chair, my hands tied down, staring at a black wall. Then a bright white light breaks through the darkness, and a man walks out of the doorway. "Ah, Nina. How has your stay been?" the man asks. I stare at him defiantly. "Absolutely! My complements on the five star room you've given me, and the amazing rope holding my hands down!" I say with sarcasm. He smiles for a second then it drops, and a look of disgust flashes through his face. He grabs my hair and pulls me forward. "Don't be such a smart ass." he growls. I shiver from the pain in my head. He puts me back and smiles again. "Now, would you like to tell me if you want any food?" he asks. I think about that. I guess it couldn't hurt, I am hungry. "Ok." I say. He smiles wider. "George!" he yells. A guy my age walks in, his eyes such a light shade of blue that they looked white. He hands me the plate. "Thank you George." I say. He doesn't respond and leaves the room. Weird. "Don't bother trying to talk to anyone here with eyes like his." he says with a evil smile. My eyes narrow. What does he mean by that? Just as I'm about to ask him, he leaves the room, and the white light dissapears, and I'm in the dark again. "Sarah. Please, give me a hint as to where I am and what they want from me! PLEASE!" I cry out. The ghostly person who was so close to me, doesn't show up. I begin to fall asleep.

Kt's POV

I sit at the air port waiting for the jet to arrive with the people who want to find Nina. I just hope they can help me. I see a large group of at least eight people, and hold up the sign I made. It simply said, ANUBIS HOUSE. A girl with pin straight blond hair points at me, and they all come over to me. "Hi, you must be Kt." says a boy with grey-blue eyes. "Hi, and you must be..." I say. "Fabian." he finishes my sentence. He introduces me to everyone and as soon as he says Eddie, I recognize him. "Hey Eddie." I say. Patricia then walks up to me. "Ok, so, you may not be as serious as we are about.." I cut her off. "Excuse me, but I will do anything within my power to get Nina back in one piece." I growl, which makes her take a step back. "I will be putting one hundred percent into this, and I expect you all to do the same." I say, making them all take a step back. Time to take charge.

 **Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, still no guesses on who will betray Nina, so who knows?**

 **Have a great day!**

- **SABY**


	4. Chapter 3 Pale eyes

**Hey my fanfic people! So, how's your day been? Good I hop** **e! But anyway, onto the chapter!**

Nina's POV

Today they let me off my chair. They haven't done that in the one and a half days I've been here. "So, George." I say knowing he won't respond. "Why am I here?" I ask almost desperately. The boy stopped, turned around and looked me in the eyes with his pale ones. "You are here so they can get what they want." he hisses under his breath. My eyes widen. "Come with me." he says. I follow him to a door. "Go inside like I'm pushing you in." he growls, shoving me lightly. I listen, only because I'm to curious to not see what is about to happen. He shuts the door, and a light comes on. "Look around Chosenone." he whispers. I turn around, and see many people with the same colored eyes as him. They all stop what they are doing and stare up at me. The only thing I can describe as the look on their faces, was hope. "Nina, we've been waiting for you for a long time." George says. "Why?" I ask. He smiles, and waves his hand in an odd gesture, and another light goes on one of the walls. My eyes widen in wonder as a perfect picture of me is on the walls with hieroglyphics over my head. "The Chosenone will be the one to free you all." A little girl reads. I walk towards the wall and run my hands over the inscription, and I can just feel Sarah's spirit, and oddly, others too. "Chosenone, you will save us, right?" asks the same little girl. I look down at the girl, her eyes make me want to cry. They probably used to be so big and full of wonder, now, they were dull, and full of sorrow. I smile sadly. I look around at the fifteen to twenty people in the room who look up at me with hope and sadness. How can I not help these people? "I will do all I can." I say as bravely as I can. They all stand up, and I see smiles on their faces. Who knows how long it's been since any of these people smiled? They all cheer quietly, and I understand why immediately. They aren't supposed to be here, doing this. "Well, I got to take Nina to the room now." George says grimly. Everyone's smiles drop, and I am now frightened. "Whats the room?" I ask in a normal tone. He looks at me with a pitying look. Gosh I hate it when people do that to me. "You'll see." he says leading me out of the room.

* * *

After walking for about ten minuets, George opens a steel door, and smiles sadly. "Just go sit on the chair in the middle of the room." he says. I nod. As soon as I'm out of the way, he slams the door. I shiver at the creepyness of just walking inside. I walk over to the chair and sit on it, letting the cold metal of the chair seep into my skin. I shiver for the hundredth time since I got here. "Well. Well. Well." says a voice that makes my nerves go through the roof. "Look what we have here." The voice growls. Don't freak out, don't freak out. "What do you want from me!" I shout defiantly. Laughter, sick, disgusting laughter. "Brave little squirt." the voice says with disgust. "You'll break soon enough." he says almost quietly. I shiver again. Then, I'm about to say more, but metal cuffs chain my to the chair, the same happens to my ankles. "Hey! Whats going..." before I can finish, an electric shock goes through me and I scream out in pain. "AHHHHHH!" I scream. When it ends the voice comes back. "Now, Chosenone, tell me, where is the Mask and the CUP!" the voice bellows. I shrink into my chair, for only a second, then I sit up, shaking a little, saying, "Never." I spit. More sick laughter. "Oh, Chosenone. You will break." it says before another wave of electricity goes through me, and I scream once again. I want to yell stop, but my voice wont work. It stops, and my head falls forward. More of the laughter, then the shackles are removed and I fall out of the chair and onto the floor. I cough, and blood stains the floor. I barely see whats going on, but I can make out George helping me up, and leading me out of the room. "Come on Chosenone. Don't give in to this. You can stay alive." George whispers. I sigh. I wish I could agree, but I knew that I had to help his people. I PROMISED, so I will, even if it's the last thing I do.

 **Well, strong words from our very own Nina Martin. What did you guys think? A prophecy? Tune in the next chapter for some more intersting stuff! Have a great day!**

 **-SABY**


	5. Chapter 4 Eye of Hourus

**Hey guys! So, before I start today's chapter, please, if you are reading this, remember to review to tell me you like it, or to even give me advice.**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Eddie's POV

Sure, maybe I only knew Nina for two months in the summer, but I felt like I've known her my whole life. She was to close to everyone at Anubis for this to happen, I was even hoping to be able to hang out with her a little more. "Ok, so, whats the plan?" Kt's words pull me from my deep thinking. "Well, I thought that we could go to the scene of the crime, and try to find any evidence of where we could look." I say, just as Patricia enters the room, holding a stack of papers. "Or, we could look through these, recent kidnappings list." she says dropping them on the coffee table in Kt's basement. "Most have been tracked to Holly Wood." she states, pulling one paper away at a time. She was right. Most of these people were tracked down to Holly Wood, then were never seen again. One boy, who must be about our age now, was named George, his eyes were light blue and he had light brown hair. "Look, they say they tracked Nina there too." Patricia says, pulling out another piece with Nina's photo on it. "So, I say we still check her Gram's house, but then we go to Holly Wood." Amber speaks for the first time in a while. Since we got off the plane, she has been on her phone. Who knows what she is doing, but whenever she is, she become overcast, like a pink rain cloud. "Ok, so, who's going to the house?" Joy asks. "Well, I am." I say. Fabian raises his hand, and so does Amber, and Patricia. "Ok, so, me, Fabian, Amber and Patricia will go check her house, then when we get back, we head to Holly Wood." I say. Everyone nods, and Kt stands. "I'm going to tell my mom the school is taking us on a trip to visit Holly Wood." she says as she walks away. "So, lets head out." Fabian says, getting up and leading us out the door to my car, which Kt help me get from my house.

* * *

While we were driving, Amber was on her phone, looking at something. "Amber, what are you looking at?" Fabian asks. Amber looks up and blushes. "Just at some old photos." she mutters. Fabian still looks confused, but I understand. She is looking through old photos of Nina. I did the same the first couple days of her disappearance. As we drive, a red light stops us, and my eye sight turns white. 'Hurry Osirian! Your Chosenone will not survive long if you take this much time!' Yells the strange voice. Before my eye sight returns, an image of Nina, in a chair that looks like it is used for torture. I gasp for breath. "Eddie, you ok?" Amber asks and Fabian nods to what she is saying. "Ya, but Nina might not be." I whisper to the blond in the front seat. I know she will keep this a secret from Fabian, so he won't freak out. We continue driving until we reach the familiar house. It's hard to miss which window is Nina's, it's covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics. "Ok, we need to speak to her Gram, and see if she knows anything, then, we check out her room." Fabian says. I nod as we park the car. We get out and walk to the front door. "I imagined my first time being at Nina's house, would involve Nina being here." Amber mutters sadly. Fabian agrees sadly. I ring the door bell, and soon after, none other than Nina's Gram answers the door. "Oh, hello Eddie." she says, wiping a fresh tear away. I smile sadly. "Hey. Um, this is Fabian and Amber." I say. "Friends of Nina from Britain." I say. Her eyes brighten. "Oh, Nina spoke so much of a Fabian, and a Amber. She loved you kids a lot." she mummers. Amber smiles. "Well, may we come in?" she asks kindly. Nina's Gram nods, with a smile, as if happy to have other people connected to Nina in her house, and leads the way to the living room. "So, isn't today in England the first day of school? What brings you here?" she asks us all. "We came to find Nina." Fabian says. Her eyes go dark for a moment. "Oh deer, you have amazing hope that you can find her." she whispers. I sigh. "Um, Gram, do you know anything about Nina's connection to Egypt?" I ask. Her eyes widen. "No, what are you saying?" she asks worriedly. "This is going to seem bazaar, but Nina is whats known as the Chosenone. Just being the Chosenone got her into a lot of trouble. And, in the last two years, Nina found two Egyptian artifacts that were deemed not real. Before the summer, she gave one to our friend Mara. Then, right before she went missing, she told our friend Jerome where the other one was." I say. She thinks for a while. "How do you know this Eddie?" she asks in a weak voice. I sigh. "Because I'm her Osirian, or protector. And I failed my job to protect her, so it's my job to get her back." I say sincerely. By now, her eyes are huge, and then understanding flashes through her face. "No wonder after she got back form her first year she was suddenly so interested in all things Egypt." she says. Fabian smiles. "Now that you understand, do you mind if we see if she left any clues in her room?" Fabian asks. She nods. "Go on ahead." she says pointing to the stairs. We all get up and walk up the stairs, to the first room in the hall. "Here we go." Amber says who holds the doorknob to the room Nina was once always in. When the doors open, I can see her room. Same purple walls, same bed, same books, same random chain under the bed... WAIT! What!? I push past Amber, and grab the chain. "How the hell did the police not see this!?" I shout angrily. Fabian and Amber gather around the object. "Why is this in Nina's room?" Amber asks. I shrug. "She doesn't wear any chains except..." Fabian trails off. "No!" Fabian yells, leaning down, reaching under the bed to try and find something. I think it over and realize what he's looking for, and join him and Amber. "Well, it's not here." Fabian says desperately. Nina's eye of Hourus necklace was gone, only leaving the chain behind.

 **So, did you like it? REVIEW and tell me! By the way, if you like HOA and the disney movie Radio Rebel, check out my other story! It's finished. Ok, so have a great day!**

 _ **-SABY**_


	6. Chapter 5 Jerome is sensitive?

**Hey everyone! Hows it going? ANYWAY, Disclaimer, I do not own house of Anubis, or any of it's characters.**

Nina's POV

I look around the dark room that I woke up in, thinking about everything. "Why Sarah? Why do I have to be the Chosenone? Why can't I be normal?" I ask, getting no response. I go to hold my Eye of Hourus necklace, only to find it not there. "No." I whisper. I feel something warm in my pocket, and pull out just the locket, no chain. Next time I see George, I wonder if he can get me a chain. I hear a door open, and I put the locket away. "Well, Nina, would you tell me where you hid the cup and mask?" the man asks. I smile innocently. "I have no idea what you mean sir." I say. I hear a growl. "Don't play that game!" he screams at me. I stare at his shadowy figure. "Who are you?" I ask him. I see his pure white teeth flash for a moment before he answers. "You already know me, Chosenone." he says. I sit confused at that, who was he? Rufus? Victor? Senkara in disguise? One of my friends... "Oh, don't be so confused." he growls. I still can't place the voice. Then, his eyes shine for a split second, and I see the colour. Blue. His eyes are friken BLUE! Most of my friends who are guys have blue eyes! Including Fabian... I shake the idea from my head. No! Fabian wouldn't do that! The little girl part of me screams, the older girl me, though, is to used to being betrayed. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow for some more 'shocking' news." he says, making shocking louder than the rest of his words as he leaves. "Sarah!" I shout desperately. "Give me a hint as of what I'm supposed to do!" I shout. No answer, just like last time.

Amber's POV

It's the some time in the night, and I begin to dream. In front of me, is a woman, one that I only saw once in Nina's first year. "Sarah?" I asked cautiously. The elderly woman smiles gently. I smile. "Is Nina ok?" I ask. Her once bright smile drops. "Amber, I am giving you a message, one that only you could be able to decode." Sarah says, avoiding my question. "Ok." I say, urging her to continue. She closes her eyes and begins. "Someone from your past, someone who left not to long ago, is back, and is doing something beyond terrible." Sarah growls. "To Nina?" I ask. She nod gravely. I cover my mouth. No, what have they done to her? I wonder. Sarah hugs me. "Amber, Nina is counting on you. Figure this out. Look for the familiar blue eyes." Sarah says as she begins to fade. "Sarah! Wait! Is Nina OK?" I shout. Sarah turns to me. "If you get to her in time, yes." she says quietly. Oh gosh.

I wake up, covered in cold sweat. "Nina..." I whisper. We are all asleep, except Jerome, who is driving. "I know how you feel." he says quietly. "How? You and Nina never talked." I say. He smiles. "We talked at least once a day." he says. What!? "She would come talk to me if she was having trouble, because she felt that since Fabian was her boyfriend, she thought of me as her new best guy friend to turn to." he says sadly. "I just hope that we can get her back." he whispers. He really cares, Sarah's warning couldn't be about him. "You know, I need to tell someone this, can you keep a secret?" he asks. I nod. "Mara told Mick about our little quest, and now hes coming. I, being her boyfriend, wondered if she did this because she still liked him." he said quietly. I thought through it all. "Mick..." I said quietly. I was now dating Alfie, but Mick had still hurt me when he broke up with me. "Why all of a sudden is she so interested in Mick?" I asked. He shrugged. "I guess she either though he could help, or she still likes him. I really hope it's the first one." he mumbles. That's when I realize something, Mick has blue eyes.

 **Do any of you agree with Amber? Is it Mick? Or is it Jerome? Or is it Fabian? Review please.**

 **-SABY**


	7. Chapter 6 Jerome's crush

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a little bit... I was doing homework. Hope you like this chapter!**

Jerome's POV

Amber went into deep thought after that, then fell back asleep. We were in the large van that belonged to Kt. Fabian, Patricia and Eddie were on the floor, while the rest of us were on chairs. As I continued to drive, I think I can hear a familiar voice. "No..." the voice whispers. Nina. Only one person sounds like that. "Jerome, pull over." Nina's voice says. I don't question why, I just do it. No one seems to get up, so I get out of the car, and walk to the side of the road. I stand there for a few seconds, thinking I was tiered, when golden hair catches my eye. "Jerome." Nina says. A ghostly form of Nina appears in front of me. "We're to late." I say angrily. "No! Jerome!" Nina says with a smile. "You aren't late, but you need to find me soon." she says. "B-but if you're not dead, how are you here?" I ask. She smiles. "This is why you need to get this message." she says. I nod, begging her to continue. I only wanted to hear her voice right now. I knew from when I first met Nina that I kind of liked her, but now, I knew for sure. But I am with Mara right now, and I like Mara. "Jerome, Nina is in grave danger. She is going through things that you couldn't imagine." she says. "Why are you talking in the third person?" I asked her. "Because, I am not Nina, but the Chosenone, the spirit of her lies with me." she says. I look at the figure. Wow. "Jerome, before continuing on your way, remember one thing for Nina. Oh, and keep it to your self. Don't underestimate people, and things are always closer than they seem." she says as she fades. "Nina... Wait." I say, reaching out my hand, to only grab hold of nothing. She couldn't leave, and I wouldn't let her. I jump back into my seat, and start driving. I will find you Nina, if it's the last thing I do.

"Ok, turn right at the nest light, then you should be at my older brother's hotel." Kt says. I turn and sure enough, the hotel has five golden stars on the sign. "The five star! Your brother owns the five star!?" Amber squeals. Kt nods. "Yeah, he lets me stay for free whenever I want, so, yeah." she says with a smug look Nina would have when she found a new clue. I wish I would have been more involved in Sibuna. Fabian was getting restless. "Fabian, calm down! Your shaking is getting on my nerves!" Patricia shouts. He smiles softly, then stares at the floor. He is heat broken I know, but he seems to be weirded out by something. "Has anyone gotten any messages from Nina?" Fabian asks as we park. Amber looks down. She has. "No." we all say together. Fabian looks even more down. He really misses his girlfriend. "Ok, so you ordered us the sweet, right?" Eddie asks Kt as a joke. "Yes, I did." she says proudly. We all laugh as Amber fake faints. Kt, as we walk, then looks sad. "The same one Nina helped me run off to when my boyfriend wouldn't stop abusing me." she says sadly. We all look at her. "What happened?" Eddie asks. "Oh, Nina ended up punching him in the face and broke her hand, be he had a broken node and two black eyes." she says, cheering us all up. We all laugh. I never thought of Nina as someone who would punch anyone. We get inside, and a guy with the same kind of hair as Kt, comes over. "So, you guys are Kt's friends." he says, a big smile on his face. He then frowns. "Where's Nina?" he asks. Kt frowns. "She, is, coming later! She is meeting us here in a month or so." she says. He nods. "OK Kt, whatever you say." he says handing her the key. We step into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. "Kt? How big is this room?" Alfie asks. He hasn't talked much since Nina left, so when he does talk, everyone smiles a little. "Oh, you know, it's only the size of one whole floor." she says naturally. We all Shout at her, bombarding her with questions. She just laughs.

Nina's POV

Today, the man doesn't come, so, I sleep. I dream of three people. Jerome, Mick, and Fabian. I only see their eyes though. They all have the blue eyes the man has. Two are not the same as his, but one is. I've seen these eyes to many times not to notice who they belong to. I wake with a start, and begin to cry. "No..." I say quietly. George comes in. "Nina!" he shouts. He runs over and holds my hands. "What happened. "I-I fo-ound out w-ho h-e is." I sob. He turns away from me. "You shouldn't know." he says. I sob quietly for a while, until he unties me. When he does, I fall forward, and feel my heart break just a little more.

 **Any Ideas of who HE is? Whats with Jerome's little crush? Tell me! Review!**

 **-SABY**


	8. Chapter 7 Fabian?

**Hey guys! First guess of who it is. SibunaMockingJay guessed that it was Rufus. Good guess. Not saying it's wrong, not saying it was right! Now, Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters. ONTO CHAPTER SEVEN!**

Alfie's POV

Fabian was getting his coat on, as the rest of us ate the pizza we ordered. "Fabian?" I say, drawing him to everyone's attention. He stops, turns around, and smiles lightly. "Just going on a long walk to think about everything." he says. We all wave goodbye to him, and he walks out the door. He's been doing that a lot lately, leaving. "Hey, you guys find it very unSibuna of him to be leaving?" Patricia asks. I nod and raise my hand, and so does everyone else. "Why does he do that?" Amber asks in a voice Nina would use. "What do you think Nin..." Jerome cuts himself off. We all look towards the spot we left empty. Nina's spot. I sigh loudly. "We're going to get her back." I say putting my hand around Amber. "Even if I die trying." I growl. Everyone stares at me, and I smile. "Lets get to it Sibuna!" I say, putting my hand over my eye. Amber covers her eye with me, and everyone follows. Wait, Nina, our leader, usually did this. Did I just become our temporary leader?

Nina's POV

I look around the dark room, from the floor. No... "What happened to you?" the evil voice says. I look up, anger probably flashing through me. I stand. "I once loved you, but now, you are NOTHING to me!" I scream at him. He doesn't even flinch. "Oh Nina, Nina, Nina." he says, walking closer. "You have no idea what has driven me to doing this, but one things for sure, I will not have you doing that to me." he growls, making me look up by lifting my face. "You are far less than nothing to me." he growls, then kisses me lightly. For once, I didn't feel sparks, for once, I felt myself fill with hatred. I push him away, and he falls to the ground. "You. Are. The. WORST. Person. Fabian." I growl as he smiles darkly. "Aw, you ruined the fun." he says, his eyes filed with hate. He stands. "Oh Nina. I am not just Fabian." he says, his eyes glowing red. I take five steps back. He smiles. "What do you mean?" I ask him. He frowns. "Nina, you must understand that not every mystery you're involved in is one you can solve." he growls. I shrink away from him. This is not the Fabian I've come to love. He turns around, laughing, and walks out of the room. For once, I decide to think everything over. Why would Fabian do this? Why is Fabian doing this? No. This is not Fabian. This was like when I was almost possessed by Senkara. He is being controlled by someone, I am cretin of it. But I know one thing for sure, I can't ever think of Fabian the same way again.

Amber's POV

Day four I think it is now. I haven't gotten another message from Sarah, and I'm trying to figure out who is betraying Nina. It can't be Jerome. I know that for sure now. I have a feeling that Jerome likes Nina. Fabian, it's hard to say after these few weeks. He isn't the Fabian who held Nina when we escaped Rufus... WAIT! Rufus has blue eyes too! Oh, but he died with Senkara last year. I need someone to help me with this... but who? It couldn't be Alfie, considering he is now our temporary leader. It can't be Mara. OH! I know! Patricia! 'Millington, is that the right choice?' a voice asks. I'm in a room, all alone, yet someone is speaking. "Who are you?" I whisper. A ghostly figure appears in front of me. Nina appears in front of me. "Nina!" I whisper happily. The ghost shakes her head. 'No, not Nina, the Chosenone.' she whispers. I look at her and see Nina's face. "Ok." I say. 'You want to discuss with someone... but not sure who. Patricia is a good choice.' she says. I tilt my head sideways. "Why?" I ask. She smiles and shakes her head. 'Amber, Nina was one of Patricia's closest friends, next to Joy. She would help you, no matter what. So would most of the people you're with.' she growls the last part. I still think about that. Who? 'Tell Patricia. She will help you. No matter what.' she whispers. "Why do you keep saying that?" I ask. She smiles. 'I know that there are only two ways the future can be reached. A bad one, and a good one. I am trying to get you all to the good one. Patricia helps a lot in the good one.' she says, dissapearing. I cry a little, mainly because this is the only times I get a glimpse of Nina. "Goodbye." I whisper.

 **So? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Is Nina right? Is Fabian being controlled by someone else? Or are Fabian's true colours showing? When does Mick come into the picture? How will he help? Do you know? BECAUSE I DON'T! JK!**

- **SABY**


End file.
